Scientist Number 1
Scientist #1 and Pete are two recurring antagonists in the animated comedy series The Angry Beavers. While not necessarily evil, the scientists are brutally unethical and will do everything in the name of science (or what they consider science, since some of their experiments are of questionable scientific value). Characteristics Scientist #1, whose "name" was revealed in the episode "Endangered Species", is taller, has a large cleft chin, brown hair and always wears glasses. Sometimes these are sunglasses. In "Vantastic Voyage", he takes out his glasses to reveal that he has no eyes behind them. Pete is shorter and appears much older. He bears a slight resemblance to Mr. Burns from The Simpsons. Pete rarely speaks and when he does so only Scientist #1 is able to understand what he says. Both scientists are tremendously arrogant and believe that scientists are smarter than "common people" and that a scientist is always right. They are very proud of their clean white coats, although in "Endangered Species" they work as environmentalist scientists and wear green coats instead. They often antagonize the beaver brothers Norbert and Daggett (the show's protagonists) by using them on dangerous and unethical experiments. They refer to the beavers as "pointy weasels". While they appear to be excellent at designing and building contraptions, they more than often display little common sense and sometimes make ridiculously stupid statements. The scientists, especially #1, also seem to be very eccentric. In "I'm Not an Animal, I'm Scientist #1", for example, he seems to develop a fondness for naming everything "Todd" for no apparent reason. He refers to both Daggett and Pete as "Todd" in this episode. Trivia *The scientists' first appearance was in the episode "Stinky Toe" (with a slightly different design), in which they tried to send Norbert - along with all the other beavers with the Stinky Toe disease - away in a rocket because they had failed to find the cure to the disease, and, according to #1, if scientists have failed, then no one will ever succeed. In this episode, Scientist #1 also explains to Daggett that you need to go to college to become a scientist, but he would later admit, in "Vantastic Voyage" that he himself has never went to college, nor does he have a driver's license, although Pete does. Later on, Daggett invades their laboratory and manages to find the cure. He outruns the scientists and gets to the Stinky Toe Island before them because, unlike the scientists', Daggett's boat has a motor. This leads #1 to briefly wonder that Daggett, smart as he seems, maybe has gone to college after all. *Other appearances include "Muscular Beaver 2", in which they summon Muscular Beaver (Daggett) and Baron Von Bad Beaver (Norbert) to defeat a monster; "Spooky Spoots", in which the scientists go to the ghost dimension in order to destroy all ghosts, including the friendly ones which were "haunting" Norb and Dag's dam; "Moronathon Man", in which they develop a stupidity tonic which ends up falling in the river, making all animals in the forest extremely stupid (except Daggett, who is so dumb already that the tonic has no effect on him); "I'm Not an Animal, I'm Scientist #1", in which Scientist #1 accidentally transforms himself into a beaver in one of their experiments; "Present Tense", in which they send Norb and Dag a mysterious gift which turns out to be a real nuisance; and "Vantastic Voyage", a parody of the movie "Fantastic Voyage", but instead of shrinking themselves, the scientists make Daggett gigantic in order to travel inside him and make some scientific discoveries. Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Xenophobes Category:Dimwits Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill